The Epic Battle: Camp Half Blood VS Hogwarts
by catcat4ever
Summary: Theres a kid at hogwarts with a special power..who has teamed up with voldemort to take down Camp half blood, how will they get the rest of hogwarts to fight? Mostly camp half blood POV, bad at summaries! Rated T for bad language!   unfinished and canceled
1. Chapter 1

**The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

**Percys POV**

I walked purposefully over to the archery area, where i assumed Annabeth and Thalia would be trading battle strategies. Thalia had quit Artemis's Hunt when she finally realized the obvious fact that she was in love with Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. It had been about 2 years after the 2nd Titan War, and things were finally calming down. Everyone knew that eventually Thalia and Nico would get together, since they are both only 15 years old, Zeus is, erm, a bit overly protective. I walked up behind Annabeth and kissed her lightly on her delicate neck. "Hey wise girl, miss me?" I whispered, even though I saw her at lunch.  
>She smirked, "Always."<p>

I cant help but laugh when i think of how protective i am of her, but you just cannot trust the Aphrodite cabins boys! "I cant wait until capture the flag, im teaming up with Nico and the Ares Cabin, and we are going to kick your sorry _asses_!" I cant help but brag.  
>Which, of course, made Annabeth go off about strategies and crap, while picking up a celestial bronze sword and dancing around Percy.<p>

Thalias POV

I walked away as soon as Percy took my place to sword fight with Annabeth. Mmm, I had better things to do anyway, things involving a certain Ghost King.

I had began to daydream about Nico and I, when i got that odd tingely feeling in my head again. Almost as if my thoughts werent safe... Lately I have been having thoughts about dark, grotesque things that even a punk minded teen like me shouldnt be having.

_Ssssssss...you are worthless...even the boy knows that..your powers will be stolen, and you will be nothing but a heap of useless skin...soon your species will be eliminated. End your sorrow now and save me the time..._

The feeling faded, and i felt my mind closing again. The force of it all was unatural and i knew that theres no way in Hades that was from the Greek world.  
>The voice usually invaded my head every day or two, revealing more and more truths about the future, and even more, myself. I felt the after snap, and a major mood swing, even though im not on my period and im sure as freakin' Hades im not pregnant.<p>

I knew it was true. I was nothing, just a waste of space and power. A loser. Maybe...maybe it was true, maybe Nico was only going out with me because he _pities_ me.

I walked over to the only washroom in the Zeus cabin, and grabbed my razor. I bit my bottom lip, fighting back a wave of self pity tears.  
>"Gah! mmphf." I slowly moved the razor toward my awaiting wrist. I was biting so hard i tasted blood.<p>

"Thalia! My Gods, what are you doing! Stop it, baby, please!" I raised my head to see Nico in the doorway with a heartbroken look on his face.

I gasped and dropped the razor, surprised."No.._no_, Nico, you dont understand, I know now. Stop pretending.. I know why you did it and, I-I, t-his..." I choked on my words, waiting in silence for at least a minute before gathering myself and speaking clearly. " Nico I dont know who it was, the voice, but he finally told me the truth. I finally realized that you pity me, not love, pity. I, I finally know that i am nothing and i always will be. He told me that I should end my sorrow before i waste another persons time. So this...this is it." Wow, I got that out without crying or cracking.

I looked up again to see him in front of me with tears in his eyes,pfft as if he should be the one crying. The room was so silent for a moment, you could here other campers in the arena, sword fighting.

He suddenly exploded, ranting and raving like a crazy person. " THALIA OF COURSE IM NOT PRETENDING, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WASTE 2 YEARS OF MY LIFE ON A FAKE RELATIONSHIP? YOU THROW AWAY THAT RAZOR IT IS NOT YOUR TIME, THALIA, ITS NOT YOUR TIME! STUPID, PITY? OH MY GODS. I WILL BRING ZEUS HIMSELF DOWN HERE AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY FACE MY WRATH BUT HIS! WHY WOULD I EVER PITY YOU? YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME, AND- wait...what? D-did you say the..._voice_?"

I felt woozy as I let out breath I had unknownly been holding, it wasnt true, he loved me. I felt momentarily naucious as i snapped out of the..almost forced moodswing.

"Oh, sorry. Jeez over-reacting,much? Ahaha Nico im fine,babe. I just...i dont know. The voice, well Nico... i-its nothing." I stuttered. Oh Gods, I suck at lieing.

"Thalia Grace, you can trust me. I thought you did but i guess i was wrong..."

I cant lie to him. I just cant. I collapsed into Nicos ready arms, and told him the truth.

"Ok. Either im completely mental, or someone with..unhuman powers -that are _not_ from the greek world, i checked- has been intruding my mind and telling me things like our world will come to a end and we will either be forced to join their world or die trying to defend ourselves..a-a-and he said I should basically kill myself so he doesnt have to. The voice said you didnt love me, and no one ever will, that you pitied me and thats why you wear going out with me." It all came out it so fast, and i immediately felt like a 200 pound wieght had been lifted off my shoulders.

Nicos features softened, then hardened, then turned bright red, then a look of confusion, and finally settled on determination. "Thals, this voice is lieing to you and is trying to get to you. Lets wait a couple weeks and keep it to ourselves, and if it happens again we will tell Chiron and everyone else.

"Ok, I dont know what got into me. I never would want to cut myself or anything suicidal. I think that this "voice" is also influencing my moods and actions." Gods, im exhausted from all of this.  
>Nico looks honestly worried for me, and I know now I trusted him enough to tell him next time.<p>

**A/N: ahh! This is my first fanfic even though i have tons of ideas! I really hope anybody who reads this likes it, please review and no flames! if you didnt like it nicely tell me please and how i can improve. I will be writing lots more chapters if i get good reviews, and i know its really wierd right now but it gets better, trust me! right now im just establishing how life is at camp and the first issue that one of the main characters face. :) the harry potter part will come in soon dont worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I dont own PJO, I own only my ideas and characters I invent.

A/N: Ok so, I am having writers block so sorry if it sucks. I dont update every day or anything like that because..well, I have a life. Enjoy :D

Nicos POV:

It had been a week since I saw Thalia try to cut herself. I know I told her that we would keep it to ourselves, but forces who can enter peoples minds like that are NOT normal. Theres only one person I know who can do that: Kronos. But he was still in Tartarus chopped into pieces, so I decided to take a trip to visit my Dad, only tough part of that was yesterday, telling Thalia that I was visiting him to "bond" with the King of the Underworld, God of the Dead. Sure. When I told Thalia, I was so...guilty,but it ended good. Better than good.

**_FLASHBACK.._**

I nervously walked up the steps to the Zeus Cabin's porch. Ugh, I hate lieing to Thalia. I feel like a douchebag, lieing about where im going, to my girfriend. NO , its for her own good. It will help whatever battle or adventures coming. I have to believe that, I cant just assume that shes going crazy.  
>*Knock, knock." I just have to act natural...Oh, Gods I hope my knock was normal. Wait, if I dont remember my usual knock im sure Thalia doesnt.<p>

She swung open the door, looking beautiful. As Always. Her black hair was tied back in a low bun, with her shorter ringlets dangling around her high cheekbones.  
>She was wearing a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with Avenged Sevenfold and Drowning Pool pins stuck on, and a pair of black short shorts and black knee high Converse shoes.<p>

"Hey Thals" I stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi, babe!" She grinned and gestured for me to come in, and walked to her mini fridge."Do you want some ice tea,or lemonade?"

"Uh, no thanks. But we kinda have to talk..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say until she sat down.

Thalia got a look of panic, then confusion, then a soft, sadness.

"Nico, if this is what I think it is, then get it over with already. I..I can...re join the hunters..or run away...SOMETHING will make sure you dont have to deal with me..bu-"

" Woah, no, no, _no_! Baby, thats not it at all. Come sit with me. Im _not_ breaking up with you, I dont ever want to. I lo-, yea." Oh, crap I almost told her i love her..even though I do. A look of relief pasted over her face as she walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"So, Hun' I decided to go for a visit in the Underworld for a week, with Hades for a little..bonding. You know? To train, and get to know him better." Oh, Gods i hope she believed that.

She stared at me for a couple seconds, and then half attacked me in a bear hug "Gods, Nico you scared the shit out of me! Baby, a week is..well, it sucks, but I was NOT raised a wimp. I can handle a week." She smirked, "But.._.bonding_? With Hades..?" She questioned me.

"Well..alot of Demigods were too scared to even try, and I want to be different even if his realm isnt exactly...pleasant." She understood immediately.

A smile slowly crept across my face as I got a idea.

"Im leaving tommorrow morning, so we have the rest of the night to..say bye."

I pulled her onto my lap and started to french kiss her. The rest of the night it history...

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

So,now I am heading to the Underworld to ask around and talk to Dad if I can, to see what else can do that, if anyone knows anything about other forces.  
>This whole problem made me uneasy, I know Thalia is really tough, she has been through alot of awkward situations being a hunter, but this was...wierd. You can sense a Gods presence, and this wasnt that kind of presence.<br>I was back in my cabin now, I ended up spending the night at Thalias. But I would _never_ do anything with Thalia that we werent ready for..we wear just making out and..I slept on the couch, after in the middle of the night I realized Zeus would kill me so fast I wouldnt even have time to notice what was going on if I slept in the same bed with her.  
>I sighed heavily, and went to pack. I decided to bring the basics, like shirts, pants, my skull ring, tooth brush and paste, my awesome hair stuff, and my iPod I got customized by a Hephestus kid for my 14th Birthday so monsters cant detect it.<br>And I was ready to go. I quickly walked over to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr.D I was leaving, and then I shadow traveled out of Camp Half-Blood.

I arrived at the L.A Underworld entrance, and being the son of Hades, everyone bowed when I popped up in the lobby. I ignored all the awestruck stares of depressed dead people and walked straight up to the front desk.

"Charon, let me through _now_. Im tired from shadow traveling and if you start complaining to me about that raise, I can promise you to start making a whole lot less. Plus a new uniform, instead of a Italion suit. Choose." I looked him straight in the eye and dared him to cross me. I know I was being harsh, but he seriously deserved it. I dont give a shit if he has to deal with annoying dead people for eternity. It wouldnt be such a pain if he had a better attitude. His eyes narrowed, but he gestured for me to get into a boat that was leaving.

"Good choice." I said, my voice steely.

A few akward minutes later, I had arrived in the underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO, I own only my ideas and characters I invent...hmm having to write this every time could get annoying...**

**A/N: Ok so the last chapter wasnt very good..I was really tired when I wrote it, so forgive me please :3 anyhoosl, this chappy will probably be just about Nico explaing so the underworld works now a days and stuff..so I broke my laptop D: i know, the horror! so I can only update when I visit my dad and use his laptop, so sorry if i leave you hanging for a while, but i promise the waits wont be longer than two weeks. I gonna stop making your read this a/n now and get to the story :D and one last thing, the Harry Potter part comes in later, this is gonna be a looong story :) okay,enjoy!**

**Nicos POV:**

The Underworld. Home sweet home. Normal kids have a warm, home cooked meal with their family, I have skeletons serve me in a empty dining room, eating alone (well, sometimes Demeter poofs in and nags at me about eating cereal, which is worse than being alone). Some kids have sweet family time, I have sweet time with the four plain black walls of my bedroom. Thalia always tells me she can come down with me when I get forced back down here, but I cant let her see and hear the things I have.  
>The horrifing screams of tortured souls from the Fields of Punishment, the crys of the depressed ones who thought they did enough in their life to make it so Elysium, and failed, spending eternity in the Fields of Ashphodel. Plus the sick nightmares that you can never un-see. You think regular demigod nightmares were bad, why dont you try that times ten of evil..creatures, and souls seeking revenge <em>everynight<em>.

And on that happy note, lets go visit my father. After I got off the boat I walked through the dark, cave-like thing. I walked straight up to Cerberus and held out my hand for him. "Hey,boy. Kick anybodys ass lately?" I asked, laughing as the deceased people waiting in the lines stared, half unsure what to do in the Ghost Kings presence, and half probably wondering how I had enough balls to walk up to this dog the size of a truck and pet it.  
>He woofed in response and licked my face.<br>"Cool. See ya later though, im gonna go visit Hades," I looked straight into the eyes of the people in the lines,just to mess with them. "My father." I watched through the corner of my eye at their reactions as their thoughts were confirmed. I walked through the lines, to the entrance of the Fields of Ashphodel.

Usually, demigods who think about the Underworld think about where they will end up. When I think of stuff like that, I think about the fact that one day, I will be judging people like that, deciding thier fate. For _eternity_. I walked through the yellowed grass in the field, past the ghoulish entrance to Tartarus, and finally arrived at the black obseidian palace of Hades.  
>I know I could of just shadow traveled my way there, but Thalias always reminding me that I am eventually going to get a muffin top if I kept taking the easy way out instead of actaully using my legs, like a normal person. But I always remind her that the life of a demigod is never <em>normal<em> anyway, but I know shes right. I walked straight up to the skeleton warriors that guarded his palace.  
>"Im Hades son, here for a planned visit to my dad, dont give me the bullshit about how hes busy. I know hes in there, and he knows im out here. So let me in..unless you <em>want<em> another couple of undead dogs in need of some chew toys" I smirked. The guards have hated me ever since I not-so-accidentally sent a few fully grown skeleton rotwielers after them for fun. Now whenever I come to the gates, they try to mess with me and tell me that Hades isnt there and crap. 

**(A/N:I dont know if skeletons talk or not, but if they dont then they are shaking their heads and stuff XD sorry)**

They must of decided that more dogs was a bad idea, cause they opened up the gates pretty damn fast. I sullenly walked into the throne room, where I found Hades bickering with Demeter. Probably about how Persephone wasnt good enough for him. As always. When I walked up, they stopped arguing and turned to stare at me, as if I had decided to invite myself in and sit in their thrones or something. Jeez. I nelt in front of Hades, then got up quickly.  
>"Father." I usually greet him coldly, since he isnt exactly the perfect parent.<br>"Nico." He nodded. Demeter just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Oh,great. You again." Yup. Home sweet home.  
>"Well? You wanted to come down here this time, so you must want something." said Hades, of course he automatically assumes that I want something. Even if its true, he could at least act like he doesnt know why.<br>"Um...yea, well..Thalia, she has been hav-" He cut me off by rolling his eyes.  
>"Nico, I know after the second Titan War, things <em>seemed<em> good afterwards, but that doesnt mean I like the Olympians anymore than I did before that. I have a little more respect for them, though...Anyway, I dont want to hear about Zeus's offspring. Unless this affects my underground palace, its not my problem." He said. Oh, well that was expected. When I explained everything he would understand, but that can wait until tommorrow. I was really freakin' _tired_.  
>"Well then. Now that that is settled, <em>Nico<em>, you need to eat more cereal. You looking quite frail, and weak." Demeter said. Of course. Its all she talks about.  
>"Uh...yea, whatever. Probably not. Im really tired, I will explain to problem tommorrow. Im going to bed." I said unco,fortably. I walked out of the room before Demeter had a chance to start bitching about cereal again. I walked through the doors, past the Field, and through the dark hallways of the Underworld. Most demigods dont really know about these parts of the Underworld, since most of them dont make it this deep in. Er, let me explain better. After you get past the Fields of Punishment, Fields of Ashphodel, Isle of the Blest, Elysium,<br>and Hades palace, there is a area that kinda doesnt have a specific name, its usaully just called the rooms. Its filled with spare rooms for people who "visit" the underworld. *Scoffes*. Im one of the few only _live_ people who stays here. The hallways are black stoned, with lanterns every 5 feet that hold greek fire. Every now and then you pass a skeleton servant, but other than that they are usaully empty. My room is in the far, far east end. I decorated my cabin based off of my room, black walls, black bed sheets and blankets, black _everything_. For my 13th birthday, Hades gave me a unlimited credit card, and when you tell the clerk to "just swipe the card. Do it." they dont expect much, but when they finally do, their eyes bug out and suddenly your "Sir." and you can manage to get _anything_ in black. I have a black carpet, bed, desk, computer, stereo, and more. I walked through the door and took it all in. I hadnt been here in months, but it was exactly the same. I walked into my private bathroom and turned on the shower, throwing the drachma into the warm water. "O Goddess, Please except my offering. Thalia Grace, Camp Half Blood." I called out. The water shimmered, when it cleared I was looking at Thalia, sitting on her bed,  
>staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Thalia! Hey!" I smiled.<br>She looked startled at first, but then grinned. "Hey, babe! Hows it going, are you ok?" She asked, always worried.  
>"Uh...its..interesting. I basically sat in the throne room and watched Demeter and Hades get pissed at eachother all day." Which wasnt a lie. "Oh, of course. Well its only the first day, it'll get better,right?" She said.<br>"Yeah. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"  
>"It was fun, a new kid got <em>really<em> scared when he got to the top of the lava wall, and wouldnt come down, so me and percy tried to yell at him that the wall would eventually crush him to death, but he wouldnt listen..so now hes in the infermary." She said, with a little frown. We talked for about twenty more minutes, until I ran out of drachmas.  
>I turned off the shower and went to go collapse on my bed. Trying to find out this problem would have to wait until tommorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. I hope that was better than the last one :/ so I might be writing a one shot (maybe turned into a two shot? idk) about Nico being really depressed about life. It will have bad lanuage and possible suicide. PLEASE review and tell me how im doing, this is my first story, so it really matters what you guys think. No flames please! :D Ok I probably will have the next chapter in either percy or annabeths pov. r&r!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO, I own only my ideas and characters I invent.**

**A/N: here you go! :D ! this time you cant shoot me with your evil weapons :D , I posted early! oh crap! *dodges spears* ...ok, I guess you can..**

* * *

><p><strong>Percys POV:<strong>

It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood, well, as normal as it can get, anyway. It had been a day since Nico left, I keep forgeting that hes gone. When him and Thalia got together, he stopped taking off in the middle of the night. So it was really awkward around Thalia now. I was in the arena, sword fighting with an Apollo kid. He was pretty good. But I had been at this longer. I analyzed his way of fighting, where he was stronger, and where he was weaker. More offense than defense. So I did the basic thing. _ Advance, block, attack, block, attack, blah blah blah._ Soon I had Riptide at his throat. "Sorry, man." I said.  
>He sighed,defeated. "Ah, no problem." He said. I capped Riptide and held out my hand, to help him up. He took it, grinning,and walked out of the arena. I looked around room, the place where I spent most of my time. I sighed and walked out to the beach. I figured Annabeth, Thals, and Grover would be somewhere around there, since we all usaully hang out there before lunch.<p>

"Hey, guys." I smiled and sat down in the sand.  
>"Hey, seaweed brain." said Annabeth as she grinned at me.<br>"Hi Perrrcy!" bleated Grover.  
>"Thals? No hi? Kelp head? <em>Nothing<em>?" I laughed, but I really did want to know what was wrong with her, she looked like she hadnt slept for days.  
>"...Oh, Hey Perce. I spaced out." She smiled weakly and turned to look at the chaotic afternoon waves.<br>I looked at Annabeth and Grover, if they knew what was wrong with her, and Annabeth just mouthed "Nico." I looked at the water bottle Grover was about to bite into to, and whispered to him, "Dude, can I have the water first?"  
>"Uh sure. But I want the bottle." He whispered back, "And why are we whispering?"<br>"Because I am gonna cheer Thalia up." I had an idea. "Well..I want in." Annabeth whispered.  
>I smiled slyly, and dumped the water from the bottle into the sand. I handed the bottle, open and empty, to Annabeth.<br>"Hold that. It'll help." I whispered.  
>I closed my eyes and focused. I willed some ocean water to rise over Thalias head, going slowly so she didnt notice the floating water, and moved it over in Annabeths direction, then let it shoot out towards Thalia, making it look like Annabeth dumped the water bottle on her. Grovers jaw dropped a little bit, and scootched backwards, away from a seriously soaked and <em>pissed off<em> Thalia. I fell into the sand laughing as Thalia slowly turned towards us, noticing Annabeths bottle, got up snickering. We all starting laughing, and as soon as we all thought she calmed down, she lunged at Annabeth.  
>"..Oh shit!" Is all Annabeth had time to say. She rolled to the left, dodging Thalia. She got up to run away, but Thalia grabbed her ankle and got up. She dragged Annabeth by by her foot, all the way down the the tide, and let go. Watching Annabeth roll down into the water laughing.<br>Somehow, it turned into a full fledged water fight. We all laughed and threw eachother into the beach, until we all were completely soaked. I was glad that Thalia got out of her funk though. She usually isnt so.. _dependant_ on Nico. I had a feeling it was something else, but I cant figure out what.  
>I heard the horn blow, signaling that it was lunchtime, and I guess everyone else heard it too, cause we all stopped splashing around and stared at eachother. "Fuck. I wonder what Mr.D and Chiron will say when we come in dripping wet." said Thalia,laughing.<br>"I guess we are about to find out.." Said Grover, who had long forgotten the water bottle. When we got into the lunch room, everyone stared at us. "Well then. I see Perry and his little friends seem to think they dont have to follow the rules, like the rest of these brats." Mr.D said distastefully.  
>We developed a sudden interest in our shoes. We shuffled off to our separate tables to eat, completely silent. Everyone went back to eating and talking.<br>I grabbed a sandwich and sat down, alone at the Posiedon table.  
>"Blue coke" I said to my enchanted glass. It filled up, blue and delicious.<br>Suddenly a iris message appeared in front of me, and slowly a vision of Nico came into view. He was wearing a rumpled black t-shirt with a picture of come dancing skeletons on it. He had thick purple bags under his eyes, and his raven black hair was messy, like he hadnt combed it since he left Camp Half Blood. "Percy, hey. Are you alone?" He asked.  
>"Uh..hey. Actaully im at the pavilion, eating lunch. With <em>everyone<em> from camp." I said.  
>His eyes grew wide, as he realized he had interrupted lunchtime. "Oh sh-crap..I mean crap..anyway, im in the underworld, its kinda hard to keep track of time when your in a place where its uneeded. Um...Its important. I can only talk right now. One second." He abruptly whipped out his sword and sliced three skeleton warriors in half. He sighed and put his weapon back in its strap. "Sorry about that..I found out some information I wasnt supposed to know, and now im paying for it. Look, theres a type of humans called wizards or something, and one was born...<em>special<em>...he has a power that can enter peoples minds, ask Thalia about it. He was convinced tha-." Nico paused again to battle with ten or so more skeletons. "He was convinced to team up with this really strong threat, Voldemort -the mortal equivilant of Kronos- and they are planning an attack, using some sort of black magic type. Be careful. Look it up. His name is Ty Wilso-." He was cut off by a huge, bellowing voice coming down a black hallway. "I gotta go I will be back in a day or two. Dont try to find me. Do research. Tell Thalia I- BYE!" The ground shook as the deep voice bellowed in rage. Nico used his sword to cut through the message. The pavilon had gone silent, watching the message. Immediately the camp blew up into complete chaos. Me, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron were staring at Thalia, worried.  
>She had tears streaming down her face, and she was massaging her temples. We all got up and ran over to her table, well, Chiron galloped. "ENOUGH! We will discuss this when we have more information. For now, everyone continue with your day. Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia come to the Big House with me." said Chiron, looking worried. Fifteen minutes later, we were seated in the Big House. Thalia had cleaned herself up.<br>She took a deep breath. "Ok, I guess I should explain." She looked distraught, and nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own PJO, I own only my ideas and characters I invent. :(**

**A/N: Mwahaha! I know, I know..I finally added in a smidge of HP, I will add some POVS of them in maybe this chappy or the next one. And in case any of you were wondering, this is after the HP battle and everythings back to normal at Hogwarts, and for PGO its after the titan war, and before the Heros Of Olympus books. So just pretend that Heros of Olympus doesnt exist yet :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalias POV:<strong>  
><em>Shit<em>. I cant believe this, I cannot believe this! A mortal force? A half mortal force? How come we have never heard of this before? And why am I asking myself questions? Hmmph. I hope Nicos okay, he sounded horrible. I guess it was time to explain to everyone about this voice power..thing.  
>"...Okay. I guess I should explain." I said.<br>"Yes, child. I was hoping that these, er, type, of mortals would not become a issue. We have always weaved the mist, so that there were no problems with demigods discovering them, and trying to go to the school again. A few times demigods have created problems with laughing at how the wizards seem to think they are the best." Said Chiron.  
>"...So basically thry think they are the shit. The best of the best, and the greatest well kept secret of the world." Percy stated, laughing.<br>Chiron scolded him for swearing, im pretty sure he knows we all swear, but when he do it around him he has to at least pretend to be surprised.  
>"Ok, so, what does this have to do with Thalia? And how come we arent allowed to know about them, I mean, it cant be that bad, right?" "Well there has been some close calls..but if there were to have a battle, you know we would have to wipe out their type. But this knew threat has to be quite powerful to be a problem..." Chiron trailed off. "As for Thalia, lets find out, shall we? Explain, child."<br>"Um...well...alright, but its kinda disturbing. About a week ago, I got a feeling in my head that I wasnt alone -and it wasnt the feeling of a God- and a voice started to talk to me. I have no idea why it picked me, or who it was. I memorized what it said." I took a deep breath and recited it.

**_"_**_You are worthless...even the boy knows that..your powers will be stolen, and you will be nothing but a heap of useless skin...soon your species will be eliminated. End your sorrow now and save me the time."_

"Wow. The boy..Nico?" Said Annabeth. I nodded.  
>"So..your powers. From being a child of Zeus? Percy said.<br>Again, I nodded.  
>"Thats the easy part. Put it all together. Our species will soon be eliminated, end your sorrow and save time? Someone wants me dead. Someone wants all of us dead."<br>I said.  
>Everyone looked nervous.<br>"Another war?" Percy said.  
>"If worser comes forward, im afraid so. Why dont you all go prepare for the campfire, and tommorrow we will research." Chiron said.<br>We all nodded and went back to our cabins.

Nicos POV:  
>~Somewhere in the underworld~<p>

"NICO DI ANGELO!" Hades poofed in front of him and snapped his fingers. All the monsters and skeleton warriors turned to dust.  
>"...Yes?" I said in a small voice.<br>"I told you not to dig deep into this! It is none of your business!" He yelled.  
>"YES! IT IS MY BUSINESS! I HAVE TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT FOR DAYS NOW! MY GIRLFRIEND IF BEING HARRASSED BY ONE OF VOLDEMORTS UGLY MINIONS, AND CAMP HALF BLOOD IS BEING TARGETED FOR <em>WAR<em>! IT IS MY BUSINESS, FATHER!" "Dont talk to a God like that, Nico. Thats a deadly mistake. As for this...minor issue, deal with it. Find your way to camp, then." He turned around and poofed out of the tunnel.  
>Nico breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground. As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep. Of course, no matter how much he wanted a dreamless sleep, it never he was in a dark hallway. the walls were dark, with moving pictures on the walls. There was a boy who looked about sixteen standing to the side, talking to a cloud with a picture in it. He had a mop of black hair on his head, and was wearing dark green robes, with a patch on it that had a picture of a snake in the middle. He looked flustered. "B-but..they have discovered our plan.." He whispered.<br>I looked at the cloud, realizing it wasnt a picture. In the cloud was a man..thing...with oure white skin and he literally only had two nostrils, no nose. He looked like he had run into a wall and gotten his facve squished down to complete flatness. He smiled eerily.  
>"Ty. They arent smart enough to figure it out. All they know is that there is such a thing as wizards! They wont know what hit them." The man laughed.<br>"But they know who I am! They know it was me who messed with the girl!" He whispered back.  
>"Its not like they are going to win a fight against our forces anyway! It does not matter if they know that! They deserve to be destroyed!"<br>"If I may, Master, why are we attacking them? After I brought you back from death, how come you arent after Potter?" He questioned the man.  
>"Potter is no longer a threat. We will need to convince Hogwarts that these demigod creatures are more important to kill! We must team up and defeat them! The demigods...they..." The man trailed off as a dazed look settled on his face. He started mumbling words that sounded like this: Jackson..Castellon...must rise...tartarus...revenge against them...titan.. His head snapped up again, acting like nothing happend "The demigods must be punished. Its none of your business. Continue with the plan and wait for further action." He slowly disapeared as the cloud evaporated.<br>The boy, Ty, shook his head, confused. "I wonder why Voldemort was mumbling about revenge against tartar sauce and castellon jackles..." He said to himself.  
>The next thing I knew, the vision faded as I stopped dreaming and, finally, slept soundlessly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough..hack hackkk...* bleh. Yay! Ok im posting another chappy in about an hour or two, so make sure you read them in order. I hope it makes sense. I havent read to HP stuff in a while, so sorry if I get any facts wrong. So yea..pretend that Harry isnt that special anymore :3 REVIEWWWW! please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own PJO, I own only my ideas and characters I invent.**

**A/N: Hello! I know I said I would update within a couple hours, but something came up at my house and I had to postpone it :( ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie05: haha no, in the past though, some demigods figured just because wizards were based off of mortals first, that they are weaker but the pjo characters know that its equal chances of losing or winning =) tell me if the characters get a little too OOC , and thanks for reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths POV:<strong>

I woke up drenched in sweat. My dreams lately hadnt been...pleasant. I thought of the talk I had with Chiron and the others last night. Just thinking of it worried me.  
>I slowly sat up from my bunk and stretched. Most of my siblings were still asleep. Everyone usaully got up at six am, but today everyone must of been tossing and turning from Nicos Iris message last night. I was too, but im fine with waking up early after completely restless sleeps. From sleeping on the hard ground of the Labryinth, to staying awake all night, wondering about the first great prophecy. I got up and looked around my cabin. All the yet to be finished diagrams and plans were littering around the desks, and the smart boards were all in sleep mode so we could just walk up and start working on our projects whenever we had free time. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, 5am. I opened up my trunk at the end of my bed and picked out up a bright orange camp t-shirt and blue cut off shorts. I quickly changed in the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my beat up sneakers and walked out of the Athena Cabin. I walked up to Percys cabin and knocked on the door a couple times.<br>I heard a big thump -probably him falling out of his bunk- and some cursing in greek. "Uhhh..coming." He mumbled. I heard another thump. The door flew open, and then Percy appeared in his pajama pants -and _only_ his pajama pants- and squinted at me.  
>"Annabeth? What time is it?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.<br>"Hey, sorry, its kinda early, 5am." "And why am I up at 5am...?" "Because, seaweed brain, we have to go up to Olympus and talk to the Gods about this school for wizards! I thought we talked about this already." I said.  
>"..Oh. Lemme get ready." He smiled lazily and leaned in to kiss me.<br>"Oh, uh huh morning breath! Brush your teeth first, please, and then I will give you some." I grinned at him, putting my hand on his bare chest and lightly pushed him back, deeper into his messy cabin. The sea water fountain was giving off a green aura, giving the whole cabin a slight glow.  
>"Aw. Okay, but im gonna hold you to that. Is Thalia up yet?" "Nope. I was gonna get her after I got you." "Okay I will meet you guys at her cabin after I get ready..and brush my teeth.." He grumbled. I laughed and walked away. I knocked on the Zeus cabin door and waited. I heard her moan.<br>"Why are you here? Who are you? Im comin over there, and this better be important." She mumbled halfheartedly. I heard her slam into something and swear.  
>She flung open the door and stared at me. Her black hair was in a low ponytail, and she wore a pair of light blue bedtime short shorts, and a white tank top.<br>"Morning, sunshine." I smiled.  
>"Why...?" she sighed and thought for a moment. "...Oh crap. Its way too early to do it <em>now<em>."  
>"Thals, think a little. If we leave before everyone wakes up, we wont have to explain until we know more. Now get the hades up and ready. Im coming in." I said.<br>She groaned and led me into the cabin before walking over to her trunk and blindly pulled out some clothes, she headed to the washroom to get ready.  
>I looked around her empty cabin. It was completely empty except for a little area away from the creepy statue, and another area with a few beanbag chairs and a fluffy black carpet. It looked like Thalia had moved two bunks together to create one big one, and had her trunk next to it. A few photos had been tacked up. A couple of me, Thalia, and Luke. I winced when I saw him. A couple of them were of me, her and Percy, and a few of Nico, too, and mostly just combinations of us doing things that she thought were memorable.<br>A couple minutes later she came out wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a camp t-shirt, with a dark grey jacket that had black stitching, and pins with band names. Her long black hair had been straightened -though she had only been in the washroom for ten minutes- and was cascading down her shoulders, looking lush and smooth. She had on thick black eyeliner that framed her eyes nicely, making her piercing blue eyes pop.  
>"Morning. When are we leaving? Im hungry." She said "We have to wait for seaweed brain to get ready, he said that he meet us here. He looked like he got zero sleep"<br>"Pshh, I bet he will fall back asleep again." She scoffed.  
>I smiled, remembering him getting excited to brush his teeth "Wanna make it official? I bet that he will be here within twenty minutes." "Sure...ten drachmas?" She grinned.<br>"Lets do it" I said.  
>We sat waiting, talking about random crap that best friends talk about, you know, the stuff that makes us friends. At about twenty after five, I heard a knock on the door. I stared at Thalia, grinning like a idiot. Thalia had a look of disbelief, which was completely normal though. Never, <em>ever<em>, was Percy quick in the morning.  
>Unless, that is, that he has the proper motivation.<br>"Come in?" She said.  
>Percy walked into the cabin, smiling. "Morning!" He said.<br>"Morning, hun'" I turned to Thalia. "Hand it over."  
>She hung her head. "Jeez, seaweedbrain. I was counting on you being yourself and being lazy.." She grumbled as she got up to go find her money.<br>"Whats her problem?" He asked.  
>"Oh..she lost a bet with me." I said. "Mmm." I got up off a dark purple beanbag and slid towards him. He smiled lighty, and pulled me foward, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tilted my head up as he leaned in to kiss me. I returned it greedily, and soon it turned into a french kiss. He pulled away grinning just as Thalia walked back in with some gold coins in her hand.<br>"Ew. Get a room! Not mine!" She said. She passed me the coins with a small frown on her face, and pushed Percy over. He fell into a black beanbag. "Hey." She said casually,acting as if she hadnt even touched him.  
>"Hi pinecone face. I see your in a great mood this morning. Crush any little childrens dreams lately?" He replied sarcastically.<br>She rolled her eyes. "Only yours. Okay lets get this over with. Im fucking tired. Lets go."  
>"We have to talk to Chiron first."<br>They both glared at me, I guess I made them think I already did. Oops. "It'll only take a minute."  
>And it did. We explained our (my) idea and he just nodded and said "Do what you must." so, we had Argus drive us to the Empire State Building.<p>

Percys POV:  
>Thalia was pissing me off, and im pretty sure even Argus was getting annoyed. She kept blabbering about how early it was. Traffic wasnt that bad, since it was only five forty five in the morning. We finally arrived at the building. We all piled out of the van, thanking Argus. An eye on his middle finger seemed to stare straight at Thalia. Coincidence? Yeah right. I walked up to the front desk, and it was the same guy from the battle of Manhattan. He glowered at me and just handed over the pass without even asking.<br>A couple of silent minutes later, we had gotten up to the 600th floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not writing more, but im really tired! I will try to update within the next day, because I am going to my moms house, and since my laptop broke I wont be able to update for a while. The next chapter will hopefully be longer, but I wont have much time to write it. OK i know that I dont have many reviews but i know that you guys are just reading the chapters and not reviewing, cause i get emails telling me when someone subscribes to the story. REVIEW please, random people who dont update. Haha, ok so i hope you guys liked the chapter, cause i didnt. i know its really boring and kinda pointless. Its really just based on a half hour time period, but some serious answers will be revealed in the next chapter when they talk to the Gods, and nico comes back to CHB. review, review, review! :) baibai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Epic Battle: Camp Half-Blood VS. Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own PJO, I own only my ideas and characters I invent.**  
><strong>AN: Hello my faithful readers! I know, I know. I havent updated in about two weeks..? I have been really busy though, I moved to a new city a few days ago and I have been buying school stuff, unpacking, finding a school, and more boring crap. So I re-read my story and realized all the characters are really, really OOC :/ but im not gonna rewrite it, im just going to try bring them back from ooc-ness a little. :D enjoy. btw I wrote a one shot about Zoe Nightshade which you can go checkout on my profile if you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV:<strong>

We hesitantly stepped out of the elevator. Things had changed since the last time I had been here. As soon as you walked through the doors of the elevator you saw a large shining white stone room shaped like a circle. There were three archway hallways, one with little green and solid gold plants lining the hallway, which must be the ambrosia and nectar gardens. Another one had pictures of satyrs, tree nymphs, and other creatures walking through the hallway on the walls, which was probably where the creatures lived. The one directly in front of us was wider. It was lined wil gold statues of each God, which had to be the entrance to the throne room. I looked over at Annabeth, who was trying to hide her grin. "Wow, Annabeth. You did a awesome job." I smiled what I hoped looked like a warm, happy smile.  
>"Yeah dude, this is great. Ten times better than the first one." Thalia added.<br>"Thanks guys. I had so much fun designing it." Annabeth said, her eyes shining with pride.  
>I walked through the hall first. Each statue looked so much like the Gods, it must of tooken forever to get it right. We emerged into the throne room, which looked pretty much the same. Each throne was more unique and strongly built. I walked up to Zeus's place in the center and nelt before him. The others did the same.<br>"Lord Zeus." I said. He nodded at me. I felt the other Gods eyes on me, and my dads burning holes through me. "Hello, Percy. Thalia. Annabeth." He said stiffly.  
>"We have come to talk to you about, um, this thing...about this, uh, school..and,um.." I stuttered and mumbled. Oh, Gods this wasnt going well.<br>"What Percy means to say is Nico Di Angelo has discovered this school for wizards and the whole camp is informed, some kid there has this power that can enter peoples minds and tell them stuff. Thalia, unfortunately, experienced it. This kid has teamed up with some person named Voldemort, and they have become a threat to all demigods safety. They are supposedly planning an attack on Camp Half Blood, and we are wondering if you would have information for us on how to protect, defend and fight this force." Annabeth quickly said what I had meant to say, only way, way better. I dont know what I would do without her. (A/N: ...cheesy moment...xD..)  
>The Gods exchanged a dark look. "I new this day was coming, that they would soon discover us. I told you all that mist wasnt enough!" Posiedon said.<br>"Voldemort would of realized it soon enough! So would the rest of the school! They may not be half God or full, but they are not weak humans. Do not underestimate the power of wizards. Whether we had used more than mist or less they would have found out sooner or later. A plan must be made." Athena said, distressed.  
>"We could have postponed it! Another generation! Not the same one with.." Posiedon snapped and trailed off, realizing what he had said.<br>"Enough! We cannot interfere! You must research or find people who know more. Good luck. Thalia, be careful." Zeus said, dismissing us from the room.  
>I stared my dad in the eye for a couple of seconds, waiting to see if he would at least say good luck, or give us a tip. He nodded in my direction. Thats it.<br>We walked out of the room and down the elevator. We went through the lobby and the cab back to camp in complete silence. We arrived at the hill around 7:30am.  
>"Ok..that was a complete bust. Lets not say anything to the campers until Nico gets back. It should be about breakfast, right?" said Thalia.<br>"Yeah. Most of them probably wont even notice we were gone." Annabeth said.

**Thalias POV:**

We each went back to our cabins to switch into more camp-like clothes, and met at the pavilion for breakfast. The rest of the morning went pretty normal. Everyone was still buzzing about Nicos iris message yesterday, though. By now we all were eating lunch, me alone at my table, and Annabeth laughing and talking with other kids from the Athena cabin. I poked my food around with my fork and sighed. Being the only one in the Zeus cabin sucks sometimes. I heard a couple of gasps and looked up. A few feet away was a big shadow of black, swirling shadows. A heard a few muffled shouts and clangs, and the shadows quickly formed into a person. Nico.  
>I jumped up and grinned, but then a few more things started to form. They slowly formed into three huge monsters. My smile quickly disapeared as I grabbed my sword,<br>along with half of the camp. Nico looked shocked as he realized he had accidentally traveled with them, but in a second the look was gone and replaced by protective anger. "Shit!" He half whispered and began slashing. He shared a look with Percy, and they had some sort of silent four second conversation. Nico raised a couple of skeletons to distract the monsters, and hid in the shadows, appearing behind the monsters while they started towards the warrior skeletons. Percy and I ran up next to him and began looking for kinks in their armor. As a bigger nasty one turned around towards me, I ducked down and slid through his legs, stabbing him in the ankle as I did. One down, two to go. Nico looked like he was about to pass out, but kept trying to battle a fast, slimey one. Clarisse came charging towards it and shoved Nico off to the side.  
>"Idiot, let me handle this!" She roared. As her and the slimey thing went at it, Percy and Annabeth were taking down a larger looking one with huge fangs and four arms, each one with a knife. Clarisse began to lose, having put a huge burst of energy in her first attack began to tire. I ran over and sliced its head clean off.<br>She looked pretty pissed. "I had him!" was all she had time to say before I turned around to see Annabeth stab the thing with fangs in its upper left arm. It turned to dust, and it was the last one. I turned over to where Nico had stumbled over to, he was leaning on Percys now empty table. The whole camp was going crazy, everyone yelling over eachother. Chiron was trieing to calm everyone down, but since he didnt know what was going on either, it didnt do much. Nicos eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor. His raven black hair was a complete matted mess, and he was wearing the same clothes as when we saw him in the message.  
>But this time they were soaked with blood. A few Apollo kids rushed over. "Nico!" I cried, "Is he okay?" "I dont know yet!" One of them said to me, as they picked him up and carried him off to the infirmary. "Thalia! What the Hades in going on? Are you okay?" Annabeth and Percy came rushing over, looking beat up and worried. "I dont know what just happend! Nicos really hurt, guys."<br>"CALM DOWN YOU ANNOYING KIDS!" Mr.D shouted, silencing us all. "Ok, Angelo must have accidentally shadow traveled a few monsters back with him. It is all dealt with now, you can all continue on with your day now." Chiron said in a soothing voice, but you could tell he was really worried too. "I have never seen those monsters before!" "Whats wrong with that goth kid?"  
>"OMG my hairs ruined!"<br>"Does this have to do with that wizard thing?"  
>"What? I thought that wasnt a problem anymore!"<br>Everyone was talking at the same time as they all shuffled out of the pavilion.  
>"We will wait until Nico wakes up and is ready to explain more of what happend in the Underworld, until then, you may stay with him in the infirmary or go back to your activities." said Chiron once everyone had left except for me, Annabeth, and Percy. We nodded and left for the infirmary.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *sighs* well, that took forever to write. :D i will update soon i promise. reviewwww.**


	8. AN

Authors Note!

Ok..im sorry..i know i havent updated in a long time i kind of just had to get away from this story so i can come back refreshed. I will try to update the story next week, but for sure sometime this month, at least three times. Thanks for everyone subcribing and favouriting this story it means alot :) ok byee! 


	9. Another AN

A/N:  
>Hey, guys... So, I'm so sorry for not updating since last year... I just got so busy and I ended up losing my ideas for this story. Its been a few months since I've even logged onto Fanfic . I checked my stats for this story and noticed that for a couple months I had up to 974 hits.! Which seems like alot to me so thanks guyss!<br>But, just reread my story and realized how completely terrible it is! I mean, all the characters are completely OOC, I have words being misspelled and worded,  
>Its just not good . So Im just going to stop this story. I'm sorry if you liked it and I'm leaving you hanging, but its been so long since I've written anything, I cant even remember where I was going with this, and for me this story quality is just embarrassing . But I will be starting up writing again, whether its more One Shots or a story. So set me as author alert if you want, and check out my other two one shots. You can PM me or write a review telling me what type of story I should write next. Thanks for being patient, bye guys. Oh yeah, and for the anonymous reviewer named 'Lemon': Thalico is perfectly valid since they are not from the same God,<br>there are tons of half-blood couples which you can consider cousins if you want, but it explains it in the books better than I can. And yes I understand you could think its gross because they are both from the Big Three, but they are still just like any other half blood couple, just to clarify my point of view of that topic. :) Alright bye guys, thanks for reading. 


End file.
